campolympiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Vincent Maddox
Son of Persephone : DEMIGOD Appearance Eye(s): Brown Hair: Black Height: 5'11" Build Type: Lanky Vincent is average height and has caramel skin. He is built like a natural runner. He is tall and skinny with the appearance of little to no muscles one his body. Most of his muscle lies in his legs for he's loves to run all the time. He keeps his hair cut short and usually wears black shirts and blue jeans. Background History Family Mortal Parent: Father: Dominic Maddox Other Family: Aunt: Rachel Constantine Uncle: Alex Constantine Cousin: Derek Constantine The Meeting On a New years day at 1 in the morning Dominic had meet Persephone. Dominic was a botanist and enthralled Persephone with talk about his work. It was surprising to him, but he didn't care it held her attention. As time past they both got drunk and gave caution to the wind and went all the way in a secluded room at that party forgetting about any protection. Dominic could barely remember the night of passion except a few details and went on the his life as a botanist in Annapolis. Later he was presented with a baby, he refused to accept the child at first. This really cramped his lifestyle he took him in reluctantly. He raised Vincent for six years, giving him the necessities a child needed nothing more. Life Before Camp Vincent was often neglected and soon at an early age learned to keep to himself. One day Dominic was tired of his son and missed his old bachelor life with fewer responsibilities. Dominic gave him away to his sister, Rachel, who always scolded him for the cold treatment of of Vincent. Rachel and Alex had tried to have Vincent keep in touch with his father, but they eventually stopped talking. Rachel and Alex raised him well and treated him as her own. Derek, his cousin, grew to be like a little brother to him. They were close as a family, but Vincent still kept his reclusive tendencies. Rachel and Alex did notice he had a natural affinity for botany, but the just supposed it was inherited from his father, but they found his interest in the supernatural unfounded and slightly unnerving. He tended to keep to himself and not really interact with people outside his family. This lead him to make only a few friends. His ADHD and dyslexia didn't help his popularity either. He was loyal to the couple of friends he did make. One day at school a teacher's aid tried to attack him. The odd thing about that was that the teacher aid snarled and had sharp claws. When student and teacher had heard all the commotion they saw Vincent on the ground in fear while the teacher's aid was trapped in a tangle of vines and branches. He was back to looking like a normal human so they all instantly blamed it on Vincent ass some sort of trick. This was just the start of a bunch of strange events. There were other attacks or strange occurrences that others started to think he was just crazy. Eventually a satyr confronted him and told him about a camp. He was hesitant in believing him, but after a near run in with a lamia it was more believable. Not wanting to put his family in more danger he left without telling them. While at camp he was put in the Hermes cabin until he was claimed after a week of being there. Finding he was a son of Persephone they put him in the appropriate cabin. Personality Vincent is a reserved person who likes to thinks things through rather than act on impulse. Usually he is found doing quiet activities such as gardening or reading . He does go on the occasional run. He doesn't like to talk a lot so his answers to questions can usually be brief. It take some prying, but one would be able to get him to talk in an actual conversation if you catch his interest. His mood changes day by day sometimes he is in a good mood to soicalization is easier other days he just wants to shut the world out and be anti-social. When he talks to people he has tendnecy to take mental notes of any notable characteristics and such. Largely when it comes to getting things done he likes to be an independent person thinking that additional people would just get in the way or mess with his thinking process. Vincent isn't stupid however so if there must be conferring with others he will do it, with low enthusiam of course. Vincent has some abandament issues from his past so he doesn't make an effort to make friends. He'll just let it happen. With the friends that he does have he usually covers up real attachment to them with indifference and reclusiveness. Contrary to his facade he is a loyal friend and will have others back when it is needed. Vincentwill put his friends first if he needs to do so. Just don't expect him to have optimist or buddy-buddy tendencies. Even to his friend he is reluctant to tell them things from his past or how he feels. Likes Swimming Reading Nighttime Video games Open spaces Spring time Fruits and Flowers Dislikes Overbearing people Loud people Sports (doesn't count track as a sport since it is just running) Public speaking Tall buildings His father Cold of winter he like the snow though Theme Song Lyrics Painted Black~Rolling Stones I see a red door and I want it painted black No colors anymore I want them to turn black I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes I have to turn my head until my darkness goes I see a line of cars and they're all painted black With flowers and my love, both never to come back I see people turn their heads and quickly look away Like a newborn baby it just happens ev'ryday No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue I could not forsee this thing happening to you If I look hard enough into the setting sun My love will laugh with me before the morning comes I look inside myself and see my heart is black I see my red door and it has been painted black Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black I see a red door and I want it painted black No colors anymore I want them to turn black I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes I have to turn my head until my darkness goes Hmm, hmm, hmm... I wanna see it painted black, painted black Black as night, black as coal I wanna see the sun, blotted out from the sky I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black Yeah Hmm, hmm, hmm... Powers/Abilities Skills Fast reflexes Observant Self Control Knowledge and control of plants Excellent runner Divine Powers Plants manipulations: Being a son of Persephone he can control plants and grow them to his will. This is flowering plants and spring/summer plants. Also, he is resistant to affects of some plants like poison ivy or poison oak. Botanical medicine can help him more, while he is more resistant to botanical poisons like nightshade. Since his mom is the goddess of the dead he has an affinity to grow poisonous plants. Communicate with the dead: His mother also held the title of the dread queen of the dead. He has the ability to talk to the shades of the underworld and has slight control of the dead as well. He is inexperienced though. He can also detected when a person dies. Fighting Style Daggers- He has two twin dagger of stygian iron. they were a gift from his mom. They can be two black braclets worn one each wrist. When he pulls at them they turn into his daggers. Since he doesn't have much upper body strength he uses his speed and relfexes to his advantage. Pet(s) None, he likes plants betters. sfds